


Birthday Present 2: Masaki's Revenge

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki went back home, ready to cuddle with Sho, just to find him in a rather unusual situation. Will that make him want to take some kind of revenge and 'celebrate' Sho's birthday earlier?! (The first was a silly one based on AniShi this one is another silly having references on Aiba's Abunai Yakai - there's no way I could avoid that! XD - So... here's the smut you asked for! ;) I hope it's not disappointing...)





	

Title: Birthday Present 2: Masaki's Revenge (One shot - sequel to [Birthday Present](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1975.html#cutid1))  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: Humor, Smut, Fluff (a bit)   
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Masaki went back home, ready to cuddle with Sho, just to find him in a rather unusual situation. Will that make him want to take some kind of revenge and 'celebrate' Sho's birthday earlier?! (The first was a silly one based on AniShi this one is another silly having references on Aiba's Abunai Yakai - there's no way I could avoid that! XD - So... here's the smut **you** asked for! ;) I hope it's not disappointing...)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys  ~~unfortunately~~

 

  
** Birthday Present 2: Masaki’s revenge **

 

  
“Tadaimaaa!” Masaki announced happily once he got inside his apartment. He had finished with the promotions for ‘Debikuro-kun’ movie and he could finally go back to his normal rhythms. It was the first time after several weeks he could go back home in such a logical hour in the evening. _I can’t wait to curl up on the sofa next to Sho-chan_. He had seen the lights on so he knew his boyfriend was home. Despite of that, no “Okaeri” came as a reply.

Masaki frowned. _He’s not here?! Ohhhh… Don’t tell me I left the lights on like that again… Sho-chan will kill me… for sure…_ As he walked to the living room his eyes met a rather weird scene. He couldn’t believe it.  Immediately he hid himself behind the wall not wanting to get caught. For a few seconds he remained in a state of shock. But as his brain reevaluated the situation a smirk formed on his lips. _So that’s how you pass your evenings Sho-chan…?! That’s interesting!_ He then took another glimpse of his boyfriend. _You’ll see who Aiba Masaki really is baby…_

Masaki went as soundlessly as possible to their bedroom. He had no intention to make his presence noticeable; at least not yet. It would ruin his plan. He found the black bag with his special birthday present hidden inside. He looked at it and smiled devilishly. _Sakurai Sho… get prepared… you’re sooo going to pay for this!!!_

After a few minutes of struggling to find how he should wear this tiny red bikini he was all ready. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. _I guess Nino was right I look way too ridiculous. My upper part is so flat and the lower… I can’t even make it stay in place!!! Why does it have to pop out like that?!_ He sighed. _Maybe I should have told the saleswoman that my girlfriend was chubby… I didn’t think about it at all… How am I supposed to move like this?!_

But then it just hit him! “Ah that’s it!!!!” Immediately, he cupped his mouth with his hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid you should not speak so loud… you don’t want to get caught…_ Masaki scolded himself. Luckily no one came from the living room and he could find his normal breathing back. _Thank God he’s that absorbed…_ he giggled at his own thoughts.

He went to the closet. After having searched for a while, he found what he was looking for in the left corner behind some old coats (that Sho insisted on keeping). He sat at the edge of the bed and opened a box on which ‘arashi stuff’ was written. _I’m so lucky that Sho-chan likes to keep all that weird costumes just in case…_ After a few minutes he found the one he wanted: the Hawaiian skirt he had once wore in Shukundai-kun. “I start to believe that Sho-chan had such a fetish since back then but he was too afraid to tell me…” It had been the beginning of their relationship. “He was always trying to pretend the serious one when in reality he’s just another shameless pervert… and then he accuses me of being a sex addict just because I want it almost on a daily basis… We’ll see who will be the one to beg tonight Sakurai Sho!” He stood up put the skirt on, hiding the ‘problematic’ lower area of his. 

He turned around to see him in the mirror from as many angles as possible. He smiled satisfied. “Iiii ne?!” he faked Sho’s style in Kazoku game, bursting into small laughs _._ He then headed towards their bed. After a while he looked at it smirking widely. “Everything’s perfect!” he turned his head to the door. “Now get prepared Sho-chan… Your time has come!”  
*** 

Sho had come home since early in the afternoon. Lately, Masaki had always photo shoots, interviews, because of the promotion of his movie, and they couldn’t spend as much time together as he wished. But he knew it couldn’t be helped.

After he had finished his bath, he went to the kitchen where he found a perfectly wrapped up plate of Okonomiyaki, made with his favorite ingredients, waiting for him. He took it smiling as there was a little post-it on top of it with a hand-written ‘heat me up’ followed by a small heart. He shook his head sighing happily. “Masaki…” He loved how much his boyfriend took care of him, even when he had so little free time.

He knew he was terrible at cooking so Masaki never let him do anything kitchen related but he also knew that his boyfriend didn’t want him to eat fast food all the time. “ _I don’t mind my boyfriend being a little chubby… but I don’t want him to turn into a round ballooooon…ok?_ ” Sho remembered as he put the food into the microwaves. He knew that Masaki didn’t care about his looks but about his health, though he would be too shy to admit it. 

He found another post-it on the fridge: ‘open me and eat your favorite color!’ Sho opened it to find a plate of grilled broccoli. He frowned at its sight but took it anyway. There’s no way he could deny that green is his favorite color… Once he finished and washed the dishes he headed back to his desk. He worked for about two hours for the upcoming News Zero. _It’s finally done!_ He stretched as he looked at the clock _. It’s already nine o’clock_. Masaki wouldn’t be back till midnight. _Another lonely night…_ Sho sighed. He missed his boyfriend so much, but he had no choice. Work was always work. 

He turned on the TV but found nothing interesting. Lazily he changed the channels. _It’s not even Saturday to watch Tensai…_ It’s not that he liked animals so much… it’s just that he liked Masaki… _Masaki…_ his eyes bulged and he gulped noisily. He immediately stood up and looked at his bag. _No no no… Sho you must not think like that…_ _It’s not right and you know it…_ He went to the kitchen and drank some water to help him calm down. He knew it was not right but still the idea was tempting, way too tempting. He looked at his bag. It was as if his body was moving on its own. He went to his desk, grabbed his bag and took the DVD out. _Well… no one’s here… and I still have lots of time till he returns…_

The disc was entered in the DVD player. After giving it a thought, Sho just sighed and closed the curtains lowering in the meanwhile the lighting before taking a seat on the sofa.

“ _Is it ok for us to keep the camera rolling as you’re taking your clothes off Aiba-san?_ ” 

“ _No problem…_ ” was Masaki’s reply as he began taking off his clothes to put them in his locker. 

Sho had watched the video before but not like this. It was for his variety show. Nevertheless, this specific version was the one he had managed to copy secretly from the editor’s pc, which actually meant two things: no cuts and no censoring. Soon a way too comfortable, completely naked Masaki, made his appearance on the TV. Not many minutes later, Sho found himself getting excited from what was going on. He knew that body so well, he knew every corner, he knew its weaknesses and its glory, he knew how it could tremble covered by sweat underneath him…

His brain started giving up on rational thinking. Soon, his hand found slowly his way down his trousers, unzipping it. At its realization he stopped. _That’s wrong Sho._ He stood up to take the remote control to press stop but Masaki touching his chest sensually in an open air bath… that…  that was just too much for Sho to handle. Yes… his lower part was certainly the right one at the moment. _Oh… who gives a damn?!_ He sat back at his previous position and let his body take control. His hand was moving slowly on his now semi hard member as his eyes were eating up every corner of the so familiar yet so scandalously sexy figure on the screen.   
***

He was so absorbed in what he was watching and doing that he almost had a heart attack when he felt arms wrapping up around his neck and a voice whispering in his left ear.

“So… this is what you do when you are alone Sakurai-san, ne?!… Tell me…” he felt a lick on his earlobe, followed by a small bite. “You like what you see…?” 

Sho froze. His heart fell like exploding. He was just too turned on to handle the sound of this hoarse, seductive voice. 

“N- no… I…” his face was tomato red. _Now… how am I supposed to explain it?! I’m so screwed…_ He knew Masaki was most of the times like a big baby… whining and pouting and being all cute but he certainly knew that he could also turn into a sadistic monster... and that voice he had just heard could only lead to the latter conclusion. 

“Don’t try to make up excuses Sho- _chan_ … I know what I saw… and trust me…” the way Masaki was whispering in his ear was giving him a tickling sensation. “I saw for quite a long time… You know… you’re way too cruel… pretending the patient one who understands how tired I am when in reality you give yourself self-service ne?!” Sho felt another small bite on his earlobe that made his member twitch. “So… I guess that gives me the right to _punish you_ …” Sho’s cores dilated as he gulped loudly. _I knew it…_

What he didn’t know is that he would see this image in front of his eyes, as his boyfriend was now standing in front of him smirking widely: Masaki in _that_ bikini; in that damn red Hawaiian bikini that was haunting Sho’s sleep in the last few weeks. He was scared but in the same time impatient. 

Before he could do anything he felt a fabric being wrapped around his neck loosely. Masaki’s eyes seemed as if they were sparkling as he spoke the next words smirking widely. “Now be a good puppy and follow me!” 

The next minute Sho was dragged into the bedroom, thrown onto the bed with his hands tied up on the bed. Masaki had already gotten rid of his clothes, leaving him completely exposed. 

“Now that’s what I call art…” said Masaki as he tried to suppress his giggles.

Sho knew he was in deep shit so he tried desperately to change his boyfriend’s mind. “Baby… please… you… this was supposed to be my birthday present…” his wrists were starting feeling numb.  
                      
Masaki left only one of the table lamps on. “I know that baby… but I guess you left me no choice when I found you touching yourself watching a video… You got tired of me…” he faked a pout. “So I have to use every possible way to win your attention back!” he whined.

_ How can he be that cute even now?! _ Sho tried to clear his thoughts and rationalize Masaki. 

“But… but it was _you_ in that damn video… and I know how tired you are… and I didn’t want to make you think that I want to pressure you even more… and I just…”

“Found it more interesting than the real me…” Masaki said still pouting as he climbed on the bed crawling towards Sho. He stopped once his face was at the same level as Sho’s. “So… now tell me the truth… Which one do you prefer… me in that video or me right now?”

Sho’s situation was getting even more difficult. He felt as if he was going to explode. He desperately needed release but he knew he wouldn’t get over it so easily. “YOU! Do you even have to ask me such a thing Masaki…? You! The REAL you! Now please… baby…”

Masaki smirked and once again removed himself from Sho. “Please what… Sho-chan?” his head fell on one side, making him look like an innocent little puppy. “Don’t you know that if you don’t finish your sentence I won’t know what you want?!” his big-doe like eyes seemed as if they were throwing flashes, making Sho bite his lip.

“Please… I want to… you…” Sho turned red till his ears. He was never good with this kind of words.

Masaki came closer to his ear. “You know I love it how such a big pervert like you who secretly pleasures himself over a _stolen_ video can’t actually say what he wants…” Sho was getting too impatient.

“Please Masaki… stop the games now…” his voice was trembling and Masaki could see some traces of sweat coming down his temples. “You know what I want…” 

Masaki laughed a bit as he squeezed a bit the tip of his boyfriend’s already licking member. “You want to fuck me… hard and fast… Am I right _Sho-chan_?!” he whispered close to his ear.

Sho’s eyes were tightly closed as he felt warm covering his aching member. “Y-yes… please…” Masaki loved how desperate his voice was.

He left it free again, to Sho’s disappointment. “Nah… Not so fast! You have to pay for having started the party without me!!!”

Masaki stood up and came in front of the bed so that his boyfriend could have a perfect view of him. “Do you remember this Sho-chan?” he said pointing at the Hawaiian skirt he was wearing. “You liked it since back then huh?! That’s why you insisted on getting it back home…” Masaki smiled satisfied watching Sho gulping as he was scanning him from head to toe like a hungry bewildered animal in front of his favorite food. “But back then I used to do a lot of mistakes while dancing… Now I can show you my improved skills… Interested?” All Sho could do was to nod eagerly. 

Masaki said nothing in return. Immediately, music could be heard in the room. Sho’s ears didn’t make a mistake… it was Hawaiian. Masaki started moving his hips slowly following the song’s rhythm. He would usually exaggerate his movements but not this time. Everything was just perfect. He was really grateful. Sho knew others might say it was a hilarious scene but for him it was the most sensual thing he had ever seen. His eyes wouldn’t miss how Masaki’s hands were spinning in the air, followed by his hips. He could see how his boyfriend would look at him; lust was written in his eyes. It was a lot more than he could possibly ask for. It was nothing like he had ever dreamed. 

As the song was coming to its end, Masaki crawled over to Sho. He started kissing his ankles leaving wet marks as he made his way up to Sho’s crotch leaving it on purpose untouched. He continued his wet journey upper to Sho’s torso, his tongue finding his navel and then the hard nipples. Sho was trying desperately not to come as he felt small sucks and bites on his sensitive spots. 

“Ma- sa- ahhh ki…” Masaki faced him, being a total mess. He wished he could tease him more, but himself was at his limit.

He stood up on the mattress, his legs at each side of Sho’s upper body so the latter could have a perfect view of his crotch and in a really slow, way too slow for Sho’s taste, move took off the lower part of the bikini, exposing his hard member. Sho couldn’t utter a single word.

“See what you do to me?” Masaki said in a really low tone as he lowered himself, his hole finding Sho’s member. Though, he showed no intention to do things properly making Sho growl in frustration.

“Just shove it inside you damn it!” 

Masaki just smirked. “Whatever my Sho-chan wants…” 

The next moment he lowered himself making Sho’s member find its way inside of him. He felt an instant pain as it was raw but he had no patience for preparations. He stood up a bit and then sat all the way back making them both moan. At first his movements were a little hesitant but gradually they established a good rhythm. He lowered his head and found Sho’s lips. Their kiss was messy and noisy. Soon Masaki’s hands found the piece of clothing that was keeping Sho’s hands tied on the bed, releasing him. 

Sho didn’t need anything else. Instantly, he grabbed Masaki’s top and tore it apart in his desperateness to free Masaki from it. Now all that Masaki was wearing was the Hawaiian skirt. His mouth found his boyfriend’s birthmark. Licks and bites could only make Masaki moan shameless, as he was riding Sho in a really fast pace. 

The next moment, Sho made them fall finding him on top of Masaki who was now lying on his back but the skirt was on his way. Impatient he just got rid of it. He took Masaki’s left leg and put it over his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. Once he heard the other’s desperate cries he knew he had found his spot. He continued on hitting it making his lover a panting mess. For him it was the most beautiful picture, the sweat, the lust, the moans, the surrender, the passion everything Masaki had to give at the moment; everything that was only for him. His moves became faster and faster as he was coming closer to his release. 

“Sh- Sho… ahhh…. YES!… theeeere… more… ah… yes… That’s it baby…” 

Sho took Masaki’s member in his hand stroking him in a way he could match his thrusts. It didn’t take them too long to come moaning loudly. Sho fell on Masaki. He felt exhausted but satisfied. He looked at Masaki whose face was red, covered by sweat but in the same time full of love. 

“Baby… why did you do it tonight… it… was supposed… to be for… my birth- day…”

Masaki just smiled. “But you liked it…be- sides… you deserved it…” Both were still having some difficulty to catch his breath.

Sho stood up and brought some towels to clean them up. They had no power to take a proper shower. “I’m sorry…” was all that Sho could say as he was cleaning the left semen on Masaki’s stomach. “I didn’t me-”

He was caught by his boyfriend’s lips over his. “Don’t be stupid… I was happy with what I saw…” Sho looked at him confused. Masaki simply nodded and continued. “For two reasons. One – it proves that you really find me sexy” Sho lowered his head embarrassed as Masaki winked at him (at least tried to) and two – you’re a pervert as big as me so no more excuses from now on… When I say we do it we do it!” Sho looked at Masaki dumbfounded. _I knew it…_ Masaki left a light kiss on Sho’s cheek as he helped him lie down properly. “But now it’s time for sleep… We have early shooting tomorrow…”

Sho turned off the lamp and now the only light that invaded the room was the moon. Masaki curled up closer to Sho and put his head at the crook of the other’s neck. “Ne… Sho-chan?!” he whispered.

Sho just pecked Masaki’s hair. “What baby?”

“Maybe we can go together in an open bath next time… I know how you dislike them but perhaps I could show you how _good_ you can feel!” Masaki felt Sho’s body stiffened and smiled soundlessly. “We will discuss it tomorrow! Good night!” Soon soft breathings were leaving Masaki’s mouth; sign he was already fallen asleep.

Sho’s case was a whole different story. Even the lightest piece of sleep had left him. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo here's the sequel a lot of you asked for! ^^ It's my first time writing smut (I just hope it doesn't suck - at least completely). I wanted it to be funny... I can't be sure about the outcome but I was having fun writing it! XD  
This time I was influenced by Abunai Yakai for obvious reasons! XDDD  
To tell you the truth I was afraid to post it but today I was informed I got a scholarship for my research and got excited and well here it is!!! ;) Stop the rambling here... :P

Hope you like it and comments are always <333!!!

 

 


End file.
